Forever Now Forever Then
by Azami Devours
Summary: The world wasn't how we believed it would be. We didn't believe the Supernatural was real until it backfired into our faces, now we're dealing with the consequences. Leftover children from murdered families that are now orphans are the payment for our crimes and freedom. Yullen. Modern AU. Character Death.


**_A/N: I LIVE! How many of you missed me? Also if_ _you noticed I changed my name (Got tired of bunnies) and went for a nicer name that has an inside joke for the fews dorks tha_ _t I love whom read my stories. I'll go back to updating my stories of course. I've worked on Relvolver, so a new chapter should be posted up soon. As usual, read and review! If possible have your friends read my stories! That would be wonderful. I've been musing myself with making a Tumblr and Twitter account but I don't know yet. What do you guys think?_**

 **Forever Now/Forever Then**

The world where we came upon, where we believed that there was no such thing as the Supernatural had backfired into our faces. The day came when they finally exposed themselves to us. We laughed in their faces at first and did not take it seriously, until the amount of dead bodies began to pile more and more. We didn't how to stop it, how to stop _them._ Those.. Bloodsuckers. Until a higher and stronger species exposed themselves.

They were known as _Noah._ A royal type of Vampire whom were much more stronger then the lower levels. They were Royalty, carved out of something mystical, yet alluring and dangerous. They looked Human yet at the same time they didn't. They dripped with sexual desire and yet they didn't. They were monsters disguised as humans. Monsters that enjoyed toying with their prey until they begged for there death. A deadly family whom were monsters you shouldn't mess around with.

The enormous amount of humans that used to live began to drop in numbers as the Vampires continued with there killing spree. Not knowing what else to do the humans decided to make a treaty with the demons. They made a treaty with the Noah. In exchange of ending the killing, they made blood banks. Specifically children, as the Noah had requested. Saying, that their blood was pure and much more sweeter. Orphanages were turned into blood banks, seeing that many children had been abandoned.

The killing began to slowly stop, there were small occasions were some people died to Vampires whom were out of control but the Noah took care of them by ending there existence. At some point the Noah began to slowly disappear, no one saw them ever again.

0-0-0-0-0

The Noah had hid themselves after an usual event happened within there home. A new member had been brought to their home by the Leader of the Noah.

"His name is Allen Walker. Mana had taken a liking to this child, unfortunately due to a terrible disaster that happened a few weeks ago Mana will no longer be with us. Mana had requested that we take in this child and welcome him to our family. He is a mixed breed of half vampire and half human. The time will come where Allen will no longer be human and become a full fledged Vampire." Neah D. Campbell spoke out loud.

A small child with round soft cheeks, the left side of his face bandaged, with pure white hair, and single curious large grey orb stared at them. He clung onto Neah's coat as he hid behind him, peeking at them with curiosity and fear.

Neah smiled gently as he placed a gloved hand on the childs' head, trailing his hand down to the small back and nudged him forward. "Say hello, Allen."

Allen wore a simple blue coat, underneath it was a green turtle neck, paired with dark brown slacks, and old shoes. The child smiled timidly as he held out a gloved right hand to the person who stood in front of him. A tall portuguese man slowly knelt down, as he took off his top hat and took the child's hand. "M-My name is Allen Walker.. It's a pleasure to meet you.. Um.."

The Portuguese man smiled as he gently shook Allen's hand. "My name is Tykki Mikk. It's a pleasure to meet you too, boy."

"Tykki.." The child tested the name in his tongue before he smiled. "Tykki."

Tykki smirked and stood up, ruffling soft tuft hair, as he placed his top hat back on. "Welcome to the family."

The rest of the Noah swarmed around the small child, welcoming him home to the unusual family.

A young girl skipped towards Neah and spoke in a quiet voice. "What happened to his arm, Neah?"

Golden orbs flickered towards a bandaged arm that was held close to a small chest. "Mana died during a fire, Allen had tried to go back and find Mana but sadly a thick wood fell on him. He was trapped and couldn't get out. By the time I got there, his arm had caught fire. The wood had nails peeking out so it scraped the side of the childs forehead."

The girl looked at Neah before she spoke in a soft voice. "Do you blame him?"

 _Did he?_

"No, I don't blame him for Mana's death. It was an accident. Accident's happened." Neah murmured softly as a pained expression slipped into his pale features before it disappeared. "I blame myself for arguing with him. He would still be alive if it wasn't for my rediculous tantrum, Road."

Road smiled gently as she slipped her hand with Neah's. "You act like a child when you're upset. But even if Mana is no longer with us. We still have something that's part of him."

Two sets of golden orbs flickered back towards the child, whom was being spinned around in circles by the twins, Devit and Jasdero.

"Yes, you're right." Neah said as he joined the rest of his family.

0-0-0-0-0

Tykki sat in a dark chestnut sofa as he played solitaire with some cards that he had carried with him at all times, placing them on black wooden table.

Road walked in the living room and finally spotted his victim.

"Tykki!" The girl squealed as she lunged at the Portuguese Man, startling him as they fell onto carpet.

"Ow, what the hell?! Road! Could you not do that!" The vampire exclaimed as he slowly sat up with Road attached to him.

Road giggled as she curled up in the man's lap. "Hey, Tykki! Why don't we get some friends for little Allen!"

Tykki made a noise in the back of his throat as he threw an aghast look at her. "Are you serious? What would Neah say about this?"

Road had a sly look on her features as she smiled. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind!"

Tykki pondered in thought for a bit as he weighed his options. True, the child needed some kind of infantile company seeing that most of the vampires living within the home were practically adults by now. The child would only eat human food, occasionally drink animal blood to somewhat satisfy his vampiric side and would go back to his room. He couldn't attend school with his unusual features to which could lead to trouble, so they had Lulubell teach him to read and write. But on the other hand, he didn't want to get in trouble with Neah. Finally coming to a decision, Tykki stood with Road still clinging onto his neck.

"Alright, we'll bring a child from one of the Orphanages."

"Yay, yay! Allen won't be lonely anymore!"

0-0-0-0-0

Allen had been fidgeting during the entire car ride, as Tykki drove them to an Orphanage that functioned as a blood bank. When he had been notified by Lulubell that his classes were cancelled for the day, he asked why.

 _"Tykki and Road will be taking you to an orphanage to get new friends."_

He had been shocked. Really.

Allen had been pulled out of his train of thoughts as the slick black car had slowed down to a stop.

"Well, here we are." Tykki spoke as he unbuckled his belt and got out.

The white haired child peeked out his window and saw that they were parked in front of an enormous building.

Road quietly climbed out of the car, before the taller vampire went to the back and opened the door. Allen hopped out of the car and went over to Road as she held her hand out to him, to which he took with a soft smile. He was dragged to a big building, laughter and screams spilled from within the open windows. He tilted his head up as they passed a sign high above their heads, sunrays warming up their cold flesh.

'Welcome To The Black Order Orphanage'

Allen swallowed around the lump in his throat. He was nervous to say, as they walked up the stairs that led to entrance of the orphanage. A tight knot in his belly made him inch closer to Road as Tykki knocked on the doors.

"It's okay, little Allen! We're here to pick some friends for you to play and run with." Road said softly as she squeezed delicate nimb fingers.

Allen looked at her before he slowly nodded his head and smiled. "Okay.."

The doors were open by a Nun. She looked startled for a moment before a sorrowful look spread in her eyes upon noticing their eye color.

"I'll line the children up so that you can choose which you want." She said in a solemn voice before turning away from them and went inside to gather the children.

"Thank you." Tykki said as he bowed his head and walked in, followed by Road and Allen.

Allen looked around in curiosity as the many children ran through the hallways. Some were playing on the ground near the door, stacking colorful wooden blocks into a tall tower. Young girls were sitting on the stairs, that must of led to second floor of the orphanage, brushing synthetic hair on dolls they had in there hands. A small group of boys ran past them as they screamed to each other while playing tag.

Not too far from where he was, he spotted two boys who were sitting together reading a book in a room. The taller child had a bobbed haircut, raven hair brushing against a slender neck as he was reading to a short looking boy. The boy had a scar on the bridge of his nose who was enjoying what the other was reading to him as he curled up against him. Sensing as if being stared at, the boy lifted his head in his direction. Gray orbs collided with light blue orbs. The child timidly waved his hand, giving him a shy smile. Allen smiled back gently and waved back at him. Upon receiving the greeting back, the child immediately hopped onto his feet, startling the raven haired boy beside him as he ran towards Allen.

Allen was startled when the boy stopped before him and he pressed himself against Road.

"Hi! I'm Alma Karma! What's your name?"

Allen looked up at Road, whom simply nodded in encouragement, and looked back at Alma. "My name is Allen Walker.. It's nice to meet you.." He held a gloved hand out towards Alma, who simply took it and shook it excitedly.

"I like you! How old are you? What are you doing here? Is that your natural hair color?" Alma continued asking Allen questions without allowing him to answer any of them.

Allen's head began spinning as he tried to follow with the boy only to stop short when he heard a snort.

"You're annoying. Shut the hell up, Alma." The raven haired boy who was reading to Alma earlier said in an annoyed tone.

Alma pouted and crossed his arms. "I was trying to get to know him. You're so mean, Yuu!"

"You..?" Allen asked softly.

The raven haired boy glared at Allen, causing him to flinch a bit.

Alma tugged Allen's hand to grab his attention. "Oh, don't worry about him! He's always grumpy! His name is Yuu Kanda! Y-U-U!"

Allen nodded slowly.

"Children, please gather up and form a straight line for me please!" The nun yelled to the children.

All of the children immediately dropped or stopped whatever they were doing before they did as told. They knew this routine very well. Vampires.

Alma looked startled for a moment before he flickered his gaze towards Tykki and Road. Both vampires walked over the nun as the children began to slowly get in line, a few of them cried as they feared for their lives.

Allen looked at Alma whom continued to hold his hand before he cleared his throat. Alma was startled. Realizing that he was still holding Allen's hand, he immediately let go and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Whoops!"

Allen giggled while Kanda clicked his tongue against his front teeth.

"Idiot. Hurry up and get in line." The older male muttered as he snatched Alma's hand and tugged him to a row of children.

Allen slowly walked over to Road and Tykki, standing in between them.

Once the children had finally lined up in four seperate rows, the nun walked over to vampires. Although keeping her distance at the same time.

"Children, as you can see we have visitors. These visitors aren't ordinary, they are vampires. You all know how this routine works. Yo-"

Tykki cleared his throat, interrupting the nun before he spoke up. "We're not here for blood banks. We're actually here for our cousin here." Tykki waved a hand over to Allen, whom suddenly began to feel nervous again as all the children focused on him. "We want some companions for him."

"O-Oh. Very well then. You can go ahead and choose who you want, dear." The nun spoke softly to Allen.

Allen looked at her before he looked over at the children. They all seemed afraid of him except for a pair whom were looking at him quite stunned, although excited. Slowly, a slender pale finger pointed to the pair. "Th-Them, please."

The nun looked over at Alma and Kanda. "Alma Karma, Yuu Kanda, please prepare your bags. You'll be leaving with them."

The pair simply nodded, no questions asked, before they ran up stairs to pack their belongings.

0-0-0-0-0

 _ **A/N: I don't know, but I was thinking of making this story two chapters. Should I make it a multi-chapter? Give your** **opinions in PM! For those who are guest, leave a review! Thanks!**_


End file.
